Shén
Shén “Ssh-hen” “The sixth member of the group was a nonhuman, a hulking reptilian Shén, native to the hot lands south of Livyánu, half a continent away. He traded in the flame opals of Pán Cháka and in garnets, commodities which the Shén knew were valued by humans and other species, but which they themselves held in no particular esteem. Although the Shén was friendly enough, his guttural name was unpronounceable - something between a hiss and a snarl.” - The Man of Gold by M.A.R. Barker, ©1984 To the far southwest of Tsolyánu there lies the home of the Shén. This hot, volcanic land is cruel, and no ordinary creature can survive there. The Shén, however, thrive there, but quite often tour other nations in search of mercenary work. Armoured in deep gleaming black scales and having a terror-bird’s beak and spines that flare up along the back of its skull as battle looms, it is little wonder that the Tsolyáni know Shén as “the demon warriors” and employ them as auxiliary troops in the armies of the empire whenever possible. A Shén uses heavy chopping swords, spears, and its own beak (filled with a double row of razor-sharp fangs) and tail (which ends in a dense, dangerous battering knob) for securing victory in physical combat. Shén disdain magic use, and value strength, endurance and ferociousness instead. The Shén never forgive a slight, and hate all Ahóggya with unremitting zeal. The ferocious-looking Shén are mildly friendly towards men, rather harsh and abrupt in manner, a little clumsy, and laconic of speech. They dislike over-refinement and delicacy and value physical power, ferocity and endurance. Their psychic and magical talents are weak, and they are disdainful of sorcery. Preferring the heat of their southern enclaves, they come north only for brief periods to serve as mercenaries. The Shén never forget an offence—they still hate the Ayoggyá because the latter once cooked and ate some Shén captives during the invasion of Salarvyá by Emperor Hejjeka II ‘the Heretic’ (1,325-1,340 A.S.)—a perfectly natural act for the Ayoggyá. These creatures are harsh and warlike, disdaining the arts and sciences. Though respected fighters, they can become uncontrollably violent and their terrible strength makes them almost as dangerous to allies as to foes. Shén are black-scaled reptilian sentients from the Antares system, around 2 meters tall, with powerful legs, three-fingered clawed hands, and a prehensile tail ending in a bony mace-like knob they can whip around in combat. Their face has a beak-like snout filled with sharp teeth, and they have a crest of glittering spines that stands erect when they are agitated. Over-Sized Hands: Shén have trouble wielding weapons not specifically designed for them. The Shén have three sexes: males (“egg-creators”), females (“egg-layers”), and “egg-fertilizers.” Females and egg-fertilizers have more greyish scales, especially on the abdomen and around their eyes, and elderly Shén also fade toward grey. Fashionable Shén paint their scales in iridescent colors. Shén of different egg-groups have troubles getting along, and have disadvantage to Charisma checks when dealing with Shén of different Egg-Groups and Ahoggya. Physical Attributes The Shén are great armoured reptiles that stand between 1.83 and 2.31m high and are roughly humanoid, standing erect upon two powerful rear legs and with two forearms ending in three-fingered clawed hands with an opposable thumb. They are covered with shining black scales (the fashionable among them paint these in iridescent colours), and have a thick, prehensile tail with a mace-like knob at the end which they use in combat, a curved, beak-like snout, double rows of needle-sharp teeth, and a crest of glittering spines. These usually lie flat along their skulls, but are extended when the Shén becomes enraged. They adorn themselves with rank signals which are painted on their scales. The Shén have three sexes: males ('egg-creators') about 40 percent, females ('egg layers' are of a blue-black hue) 35 percent, and ‘egg-fertilisers’ 25 percent and are an ashy charcoal hue. Egg-layers and egg-fertilisers are slightly less black than egg-creators, with dark gray scales particularly on their abdomens and upper faces. Shén of all sexes tend to become paler and grayer with age. Some Shén, perhaps inspired by human fashions, paint their scales. They are divided into genetic lineages called ‘egg-groups’ that may be friendly, neutral or dangerously hostile to one another, and their states are built around these groups. Enclaves The large Shén states of Shényu and Mmatugual, and several little states including Gai, Ra and Qónu. Shén do not like to stay in Tsolyánu for too many years, not getting on well with the northern climate, particularly during its cold winters (cold compared to their equatorial regions, which humans would find dangerously hot). Most thus do not integrate fully into human society, only rarely joining clans. Thanks to their strength and claws, they usually find it easy to get work in legions or as guards, though their large and rather clumsy hands mean they need to use specially made weapons. Human Space Empire: The Shén originally hail from the Antares system, in the Human Space Empire. Stereotypes: Shén are seen as strong, stupid goons, barely able to speak intelligibly, and fit for thuggery but not much else. They are believed to consume human flesh without compunction, and frequently fight amongst themselves. They have also been seen attacking Ahoggyá on sight and without provocation. The Reality: Shén are far from stupid, being very close to human intelligence. Indeed, they are former starfarers, with an old, complex, and baroque culture (though it must be borne in mind that Shén in Tsolyánu have left that culture, at least temporarily). They have no particular taboo about cannibalism, and have always eaten their own children, strengthening the genetic pool by preying on the weak. It is true that Shén tend to be quite aggressive, by human standards. This stereotype is exaggerated because most Shén seen in Tsolyánu are professional mercenaries or gladiators, and thus are aggressive even by Shén standards. When they attack each other, seemingly without reason, it is actually because Shén become instinctively angered in the presence of other Shén from rival "egg-groups". This is a pheromonal effect which it is hard for Shén to overcome. Their long-standing dislike of Ahoggyá can also lead to conflict. They count in sevens, no one knows why except them, and they do not talk about it. Clan and Lineage It is extremely rare for Shén to want to join, or indeed to be invited to join, a human clan. Names: A-Shg-Ssá, Chrâ-Ssé-Kk, Etk ti Tsú, Fr-Ssâ-Chì, Gr-ga, Grg-Ssá, Hrgz Ggrgz, Hrk-ss, Hú-Shà-Gsh, Mrgág, Nkék, R'r-Ssá, Shékw, Sh'r-Mgá, Ss-Qâ-Hs, Tá-H'rg. Shén Clans of Tsolyánu: Egg-Eaters of Qeleqmú Religion The native Shén religion has two main gods, The One Of Eggs and The One Who Rends, roughly analogous to Stability and Change. Shén living in Tsolyánu often select a local deity that corresponds reasonably well with their general affiliation, and with their character class. Pheromones: Shén are segregated by “egg-group.” To any one Shén, some egg-groups are friendly to his or her own, most are neutral, and some are enemies to be attacked on sight. The Shén can scent others' egg-groups by the pheromones they give off, and will tend to attack those from enemy egg-groups, acting on instinct. They react the same way to Ahoggyá as they do to Shén of an opposing egg-group. Languages: All Shén know one of the Shén languages — there are several closely-related languages, used by different egg-groups — and one human language (usually Tsolyáni). Shén can never sound like human language native speakers because their vocal apparatus is shaped wrongly. Low Pedhtel: Shén are rarely spell casters and are discouraged from being spell casters. Games System Rules D&D 5th Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: EPT5e - Changadésha's Handbook Shén Traits : Ability Score Increase: STR +2; CON +1 : Age. Young Shén grow quickly. They walk hours after hatching, attain the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3, and reach adulthood by age 14. They live to be around 60. : Languages. You can speak, read, and write Shén and one human language, usually Tsolyáni. : Size. Shén are bulkier and taller than humans, between 6’ and 8’6” tall and weigh between 280 and 440 pounds. Your size is Medium. : Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. : Natural Weapons: Shén have a beak, claws, and a tail for natural weapons. They can make a regular attack (with a weapon or natural weapon), and use one natural weapon as a bonus attack. : Beak. Your fanged maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal 1d6 Piercing damage. : Claws. Your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. Your claws which are finesse and light weapons that deal 1d4 slashing damage. Melee Weapon Attack; reach 5 ft. ; one target. 1d4 slashing damage : Tail. Your Tail is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal 1d4 Bludgeoning damage. : Shén Scaling: You maximum hit point total increases by 1 per level. Additionally, your thick scales mean that when you aren’t wearing armour, your AC equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. : Heat Tolerant: Shén are resistant to heat, suffering no ill effects from it until it gets well beyond the temperatures in the human-occupied areas of Tékumel. : Over-Sized Hands: Shén have trouble wielding weapons not specifically designed for them. Shén hands are so large and clumsy that they cannot use most human weapons competently. Shén do not have proficiency using a weapon not designed for them or a versatile weapon. : Cold Susceptibility: Though not a cold blooded species, Shén do not function optimally when in colder weather. When exposed to temperatures below 40°F \ 5°C for more than 1 minute you suﬀer disadvantage on all Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution ability checks and saving throws until you spend 1 minute in warmer temperatures. : Egg Clutch Frenzy: Any time you come within 30 feet of another Shén from a diﬀerent and unrelated egg clutch you must succeed in a DC 10 Wisdom saving throw or ﬂy to an uncontrollable Rage (as if you were a 1st level barbarian). Upon a successful save you find that you are able to control yourself, for now. For the next hour you find you can resist the maddening scent of that particular egg clutch, but only that egg clutch. If you come across Shén of a diﬀerent egg clutch, or are in proximity of the same egg clutch for more than one hour, you must make a new save, or ﬂy into a rage. Upon a failed save, if you wish, you may attempt a new Wisdom saving throw at the end of each turn to regain control of yourself. This rage ends upon a successful saving throw or when there are no Shén of an unrelated egg clutch within 30 feet. This check must also be made when around Ahoggyá, but at disadvantage after the first hour. : While enraged you suﬀer disadvantage on any attack roll or skill check which is not part of an attack upon the Shén or Ahoggyá who triggered your rage. This rage does not count towards a barbarian’s normal number Shén Lineages : Drágonborn (PHB 32) : Lizardfolk (VGtM 111) : Yuan-Ti Pureblood (VGtM 120) D&D 3rd Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: http://tekumel.com/downloads/EPT3e.zip : Shén : Shén are black-scaled reptilian sentients from the Antares system, around 2 meters tall, with powerful legs, three-fingered clawed hands, and a prehensile tail ending in a bony mace-like knob they can whip around in combat. Their face has a beak-like snout filled with sharp teeth, and they have a crest of glittering spines that stands erect when they are agitated. The Shén have three sexes: males (“egg-creators”), females (“egg-layers”), and “egg-fertilizers.” Females and egg-fertilizers have more greyish scales, especially on the abdomen and around their eyes, and elderly Shén also fade toward grey. Fashionable Shén paint their scales in iridescent colors. : • Names: A-Shg-Ssá, Chrâ-Ssé-Kk, Etk ti Tsú, Fr-Ssâ-Chì, Gr-ga, Grg-Ssá, Hrgz Ggrgz, Hrk-ss, Hú-Shà-Gsh, Mrgág, Nkék, R'r-Ssá, Shékw, Sh'r-Mgá, Ss-Qâ-Hs, Tá-H'rg : • +4 Strength, -4 Dexterity, +6 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, -4 Charisma : • Low Pedhtel: -4 penalty to any spellcasting attribute to determine maximum spell level castable, bonus spells, and spell DCs and their wisdom bonus does not count towards spellcasting. : • A Shen's base speed is 30 feet per round. : • Large-Sized. Shen take a -1 size penalty to Armor Class, a -1 size penalty on attack rolls, and a -4 size penalty on Hide checks. They gain a +4 size bonus on grapple checks. Their lifting and carrying limits are twice those of a Medium-sized character. Shen may use large-sized weapons one handed, huge-sized weapons two handed, and light weapons for them are medium-sized or smaller. A Shen fills a 5' x 5' fighting space and has a natural reach of 10 feet. : • +2 Natural Armor bonus : • Natural Weapons: A shen has claws that do 1d8 damage, a beak that does 1d6 damage, and a tail that does 1d8 damage. A shen may add these to his normal attack sequence with standard multi-weapon fighting penalties. : • -2 to all Charisma-based checks when dealing with Ahoggya. : • -6 to all Charisma-based checks when dealing with Shen of a different Egg-Group. In addition the Shen must make a DC 15 Will save each round in the presence of Shen of a different Egg-Group to avoid attack them in a rage (with all the penalties but no of the bonuses of a barbarian rage). : • Shen can survive in temperatures up to 140 F without taking damage or suffering penalties (as per Endure Heat). : • Over-Sized Hands: Shen have trouble wielding weapons not specifically designed for them. Shen suffer a -4 penalty when not using Shen Weapons. : • ECL: +1. Shen are treated as one level higher for determining experience needed to advance. AD&D 2nd Edition Rules for Tékumel Source: http://www.weirdrealm.swifthost.net/tekumel/dl/addept.pdf : Shen: +2 Str, -1 Int, -2 Dex, +2 Con, -2 Cha*, base AC 8, 3 HD. Shen get an extra attack per round behind them by using their tail. Their tail does 1d4 damage. Notice that this is semi-involuntary, and friendly figures behind them may be struck.